Windu: A Tale of Two Victors
by Mandalore Windu
Summary: In the trainning halls of the Jedi temple on Coruscant a young Mace Windu battles with a fellow student to see who is the greater child prodigy. Though there Master warns them that this is just a match to test there skills thus far. Both Mace and his oppo


Author in part: Mandalore Windu

A/N: Story related characters and such are the sole thoughts of George Lucas, I mearly did it up a little.

Writers comments: for those who don't know this is my first story on feel free to criticize it positively or negatively based on your opinion I have read the guidelines to the fullest and will accept all reviews made towards this short story.

Other comments: This was inspired by a friend who said I had a knack for describing a battle scene I hope you all feel the same way. Based on the reviews I am thinking about making this into a mini series enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and this is a non-profit story.

Summary: In the training halls of the Jedi temple on Coruscant a young Mace Windu battles with a fellow student to see who is the greater child prodigy. Though there master warns them that this is a match only to test the skills they've learned thus far. Both Mace and his opponent/ fellow apprentice Rayn Sajuunk know that this will prove who will be the better Jedi.

The force: too all force sensitves it appears differently threw there mind set. Based on personal experience and knowledge gained during years of life all Jedi visualize the force differently. Even from a young age padawans are proctored to base there force mind set on the things they take physical or mental joy out of. Ranging anywhere from the scent of new robes in the morning to simply opening up the holo-journal and displaying the characteristics of the force like tasks they must perform that day. For some padawans this mindset takes months sometimes even years based on there bare current understanding of the force. Jedi hope that as the padawan matures so to does his mind set into a functioning lot with the force that he can consult for things as miniscule as detecting whether or not a person is lying to feats as gargantuan as deflecting the next move a fellow lightsabre combatant will make with ease.

In some rare cases not only is the young padawan born with a mind set. But he is built with one so mature that not even a full Jedi master can use the technique without much harnessing of the force let alone set it to a state of mind visualizing the force. Mace Windu is one of these rare cases. He can detect shatter points. Many non-Jedi types of creatures around the universe may say, "Well what's so special about that." "Will transparisteel not break if you hit it with the right blaster?" "Will a hyper drive unit not crack if you hit with a hydro-spanner." Imagine a coursca gem the fine tooled crystal, core component of the Jedi's lightsabre. Now imagine tiny cracks and imperfections running all along the crystal so fine and impossible to see with the naked eye that if they were to be so much as flicked with a pin prick or a nudge in the force it would shatter just like that.

To all force sensitives even masters using the force to find these shatter points can take hours, days, or even weeks. But not Mace Windu, he can visualize these shatter points almost immediately upon seeing the subject even if it is not a coursca gem. From a very young age of 4 standard years old or less he could remember being able to see these small shatter points and utilize them to his current situation. Now 8 standard years later on the third floor of the Jedi temple he sought his unique mind set once more in his quest to prove that he was the better prodigy and be awarded the title of Master Dooku's apprentice. His opponent, Rayn Sajuunk, like him was also a padawn masterpiece gifted with a midichlorien count that rivaled even Master Yoda, he could will the force in almost anyway he chose. They had always been rivals but now would be there greatest bought he would not hold back.

On the surface Mace projected nothing but confidence, his eyes closed as he succumbed to the force and visualized the known and unknown shatter points around and on his opponent's body. Each one flashing different colors notifying him of there level of effectiveness. Among them were the leg Mace had shattered in combat practice two standard yeas ago, the in dominate ear, solar plexus, temple, and various pressure points along the spinal column. Threw the force he could sense similar shatter points on his own body one in particular his wrist which had also been broken not long ago by Sajuunk himself in retaliation for the busted le---

Caught in mid thought he had not realized his opponent had sensed the ease of his guard and vaulted at him. Automatically threw the force he could sense Sajuunks stance in the flicker and movement of the shatter points. Shi-Cho, standard saber wielding stance, attack vault 9 hydro fan spiral. Right on the button as Mace opened his eyes just as Rayn ignited his pale green training saber. Mace ducked mostly out of instinct as the blade passed and twirled over head its deadly blade humming where his head was not a nano-second before. To an untrained eye the blade would seemed to of passed over his head with one rotation however with assistance from the force the blade had actually spun 12 times. Mace had counted and he did not make mistakes.

Though the attack had only lasted a tenth of a second and presented a prime opening on Sajuunks part his counter was quick and clever. He immediately brought the blade from rotation to lunging stance and angled it down toward Maces back whilst his knee came up for a crushing jaw blow. Though Mace did not wish to be hit by neither he could not block both of them his training saber would connect with Rayn's body long after his opponent had one the match. Mace quickly slipped his head back absorbing only a slight amount of the blow but, still enough to grind the enamel off the tips of his front teeth, he wasted no time in igniting his lightsaber to intercept Rayn's blow, the blue beam sliding into position. As the sabers clashed Mace chose a style and rolled threw the force with his counter attack running up Sajuunks body and landing a devastating kick off of his forehead. Mace sailed threw the air pleased he had landed the first true blow however; his self satisfaction did not last long. Sajuunk absorbed the blow by leaping backwards onto his left hand and using a force assisted push was off the ground once more in what could only be a teras-kasi style kick. Mace was not prepared once more and thus not afforded the luxury of a full block. "What am I DOING? I know I'm better than this." He thought to himself. In a desperate attempt at a saber strike that resembled nothing of the style Ataru he had been using earlier his saber connected with Rayn's and the kick slid home at his right shoulder spinning him off balance into the arena wall. He managed to correct his fall into a decent and met the wall with both feet sparing only a quick glance at Master Dooku, who was watching the match intently, "ok no more holding back", he thought.

He vaulted off the wall a mix of force speed and leap, his saber connecting with Sajuunk's in an instant as he then catapulted himself over his rivals back brushing up against and then leaning on the very same back for leverage. Both spun around not once, not twice, but thrice. In a desperate attempt to get the first lunge out of the ridiculous move. Finally Mace saw the shatter points break in the future which became present soon after. Both padawans completed there maneuver forming into saber lock right back in there original positions where they had begun the match with still no victor. "Teras-kasi style eh Sajuunk." Mace said disapprovingly. "It compliments my finesse with a lightsaber while allowing me the beautiful opportunities to deliver crushing blows to your frail body." Rayn struck back. "Besides I figured you take after that ridiculous garden gnome's style and, this is the perfect counter." he added. "That ridiculous garden gnome could beat you in lightsaber combat without his weapon, in his morning robes, while eating his dawn meal, and reading the holonews off his personal data pad." Master Dooku quipped back, "be sure to keep invalid comments to yourself Padawan Sajuunk," Dooku added. Sajuunk took a moment to apologize about the rude comment he had made about the Jedi masters mentor when he realized he was still in a battle. Windu on the other hand had wasted no time in connecting the hilt of his lightsaber with Rayn's face in a purely unprofessional attack that Rayn was sure had disconnected at least two teeth from his mouth. Mace drew the lightsaber off his cheek sharply drawing blood and bringing the energy beam to bear on his opponents head. Yet once again Sajuunk showed amazing stamina switching hands and bringing the blade around on his backspin to deflect the blow. Rayn could see in Windu's face that he hadn't expected him to recover so quickly nor counter with a forward leg trip.

Both Padawans went down though being on top plus having the extra assist of the Taris-kasi style gave Rayn a shape up for a direct lunge into Windu's sternum. Mace waited until the last moment to role. Rayn's green blade tip smashed into the ground. A normal lightsaber would sink right down to the hilt under other circumstances, however due to the flimsiness of the training saber all it succeeded in doing was singe a small black mark in to the training mat where Windu should have been. Rayn's hands now moving with the inertia ran his hands off the hilt and onto the green blade searing hot surface. The weapon flung off to the side the activator button retracting as it scooted to the side of the room. Enraged Sajuunk set up a defensive for the inevitable blow that was sure to come from Mace. His arm connected with Mace's wrist sneering at the instant over pressure of weight now baying down on him. Mace could see the indisputable defeat in his opponent's eye. Both Mace and Rayn had tested themselves against each other in more tussles than just lightsaber combat. Among matches of raw strength and power Mace new that he was the victor.

He was using that ability now slowly bringing his training saber ever closer to Rayn's face. The thought that Windu was about to beat him, enraged Rayn. He could not let his childhood rival win here no matter what. He mixed in his rage and anger with his current mindset. Giving him an extra attunement to the force as well as a visualization of an attack he had not thought even though it was literally right in his face. Mace's expression changed to something resembling au. He could swear he sensed the tiniest inkling of the dark side in his opponent. While Sajuunk could see the expression on Mace's face he felt the gesture threw the force from Master Dooku. An expression of confusion and, shock. "Perhaps I can brighten his outlook if I show that I will not succumb fully to the dark side." He thought. With that thought Rayn head butted Mace square on the nose. The young Jedi prodigy let out a painful groan as the sound of breaking bone and severing cartilage was heard throughout the training room. Mace eased up on his attack only slightly but, still enough to release him from his defeat. Rayn curled up into a small ball and pushed his legs off of Windu's stomach surely pushing what air, that didn't come from the gasp of a shattered nose, out of the young padawans body. Mace rolled to one side gasping like a Mon-Calamari for air.

In the corner of his vision he could see Sajuunk use a force assisted gesture to call his lightsaber back to his hand. Mace still hadn't caught his breath and the bloody nose wasn't helping. He couldn't see his opponent through the double vision which sent a ripple through the force registering as an attack from his rival the second he leapt back into action. The shattered nose combined with the inability to center himself brought Mace to a last ditch thrust that batted away Sajuunks saber in mid swing. Rayn on the other hand spared less than a second to role with the blow bringing his saber right around on Windu's unguarded hip. "I got him", his mind shouted with ecstasy. "Sithspit," Mace thought, "by the force this one had to be the one I lost." "Enough," the shout came surprisingly form Master Dooku. Rayn halted his force exertion immediately deactivating the blade sending him tumbling into Windu ungainly. Mace likewise deactivated his training saber as the person he despised most in the galaxy collapsed on top of him. Mace quickly shoved the inconvienent, cheater off and came to sit in a meditating posture Rayn doing likewise.

"I have decided," the Jedi Master said. "And I choose you." Without pointing or so much as making a nudge threw the force at either padawan. "WHO!" shouted both of the padawans in synch? "Both of you," the middle-aged master said with a chuckle. "You can't do that," both padawans said terrifyingly in unison yet again, "can you?"

Retracting comments: Well that's all I hoped you enjoyed submit all reviews regularly and please if you're not a die hard Star Wars fan who knows what you're talking about, don't embarrass yourself. By the way I KNOW WINDUS SABER IS PURPLE! There training sabers and he started off with a blue one anyways.


End file.
